une bonne nouvelle
by Pauline C-n Malefoy
Summary: alors que la guerre a pris fin . Le trio d'or descide de reprendre l'école . la rentrée et retarder ... Les serpantard et les griffondor se melange a en former des couples . Tous sauf 2 : Hermione et Drago ! Abandonner


Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle atroce

Alors que l'été était parti , laissant place a l'hiver ; Hermione Granger était dans sa chambre assise devant sa fenetre a regarder les flocon tomber . Cette année aller etre bizarre : tout d'abord poudlar a retarder sa rentrée a cause des degat de la bataille final , et puis aussi parce qu'après la bataille elle ,harry ,ron s'était rapprocher de la bande des serpentards qu'il avais tant detester par le passé . Ils avais tous les 9 ( Hermione ,ron ;harry ,Ginny, blaise , pensy , Drago et théodor et Luna ) passé l'été ensemble , comme de vieux amis et non ENnemis . Ce souvenir fit lacher un sourire a Hermione . Elle se releva et alla dans la salle de bain pour aller se laver et commencer une nouvelle journée . Aujourd'hui elle devais passer la journée avec Pensy pour faire les magazins scolaire . La rentrée était prevu le 2 Novembre au lieu du 2 Septembre , 1 mois de plus pour les achats scolaire se disa Hermione . Il était 9h45 , Pensy était deja arriver depuis 5 bonne minutes déjà . Après qu'elle que minutes passer dans la salle de bain , Hermione dessanda dans son salon ou l'attendais Pensy . Elles partirent desuite après en transplanant directement au chemin de travers .Apres quelque magazin , elles avais pratiquement tous se qu'il leur fallais , elle décida donc d'allais au Trois ballet pour boire une bierre au beurre . Elle rentra et vis Drago qui était la seule a une table , Hermione se dirigea vers celui ci .

- Drago ? l'intersepta Hermione .

- Oh tien les filles , comment allez vous ? Demanda Drago .

Les deux jeune filles s'installa en face de Drago , elle commanda deux bierre au beurre .

- Quesque tu fais ici ? fini par demander pensy , Je pensais que tu viendrais avec Blaise , continua t'elle .

- Non Blaise avais "mieux" a faire , il était avec Cathy . Une fille qu'il a rencontrais ici y'a quelque jour . repondit seulement Drago qui voyer la bouche de pensy pour demander qui était Cathy .

- Oh ! Blaise nous laisse pour cette pouf. Rigola Hermione , Tu as fait tes course scolaire ? continua t'elle .

- J'avais deja tous fait avant qu'il ne repousse la date , ma mère ma demander de venir faire un petit tour , je ne sais pas la raison , mais j'ai accepter sans ronchoner .

- C'est bien malefoy , explosa cette fois Hermione , qui a vite était suivit de pensy et Drago . Après un quart d'heure a parler de tout et de rien , la porte des trois ballet souvris pour laisser entrer Blaise et surment Cathy , la fille misterieuse .

- Tien , Pensy , hermione , Dray .Les Salua t'il , Que faite vous ici ?

- Bonjour, tu et Cathy ? Ignorant la question de Blaise, Dray demanda a l'intension de la jeune fille qui accompagner Blaise.

- Oui . repondit t'elle timidement

- Alors Blaise tu ne nous presente pas ? Demanda ironiquement Pensy en faisant un grand sourir a Cathy , qui sourier timidement .

- Oh, je vous connais deja , Blaise ma beaucoup parler de vous , toi c'est Hermione , toi c'est Pensy , et toi un beau blond au yeux Gris tu n'est d'autre que DRAGO MALEFOY . Disa t'elle en pointant du doigt chaque personne . Drago regarda Blaise avec un GRAND sourir charmeur , quand la jeune fille disa sa description .

- Oui c'est exacte , mais tu abuse en disant de Malefoy qu'il et beau . Rigola Hermione , Mais toi d'ou vient tu ? demanda hermione en reprenant son serieux .

- Je vais entrée a Poudlar , mais avant j'était a BeauxBattons , J'était dans la même classe que Fleur Delacourt , Vous la connaisait sans doute , elle a fait le truc des Trois sorcièr .

- Oui je la connais bien moi , elle ma beaucoup parler pendant la 4e année . Repondi fierement Drago .Apres que les deux tourteraux se sois installer , il parlère de tout et de rien ; Quand Pensy lacha :

- Blaise tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais m'accompagner pour aller chercher mes affaire pour le cours de vole en ballet ? mentit Pensy au jeune Blaise qui ne comprenez pas que Pensy voulais absolument laisser seul Drago et Hermione .

- Ah bon ? Je ne croy ... Ail ! cria celui ci qui venais de resevoir un coup de coude de la part de Cathy qui , même elle avais parfaitement compris se que Prensy voulais dire , puis après avoir reflechi il s'ecria :

- AHhhhhhhh oui c'est vrai , alors depeche toi on y va ! finissa Blaise , Dray , Hermione on revient , mais rentrée au manoir malefoy quand vous le desirier , ne nous attendais pas .

- Bien , mais Pensy et notre sorti entre filles ? Bouda Hermione .

- Desoler , une prochaine fois ! Puis celle ci sorti laissant Hermione et drago seul a la table . ne sachant que faire , Drago proposa a Hermione de faire les boutiques , pour acheter quelque cadeaux de noël , se qu'elle accepta sans hesitation .

Dans les rue du chemain de traverse , Drago entre dans une boutique appeller " Farse et rigolade" . Hermione le suiva pour savoir a qui pourrait t'il bien acheter un cadeau .

- Tien , regarde j'ai trouver sa pour Wesleay . Rigola Drago en montrant un filtre d'amour .

- C'est pas drole Drago , Ron et timide c'est pas sa faute si il fait que des gaffes avec les filles .

repondit-elle .

- Rooo sa va Hermione , destress , Ron n'est pas pas douée avec les filles alors si il pouvais en ammener une dans sont lit , Sa pourrais peut etre s'arranger . repondit serieusement Drago

- Aller on y va , tu compte le prendre ou pas ? Demanda Hermione en designant du doigt le petit flacon en forme de coeur .

- Bien sur , et toi tu n'achete rien ? Constata Drago.

- Ben , j'irais ailleur , parce que connesant ron il pourrait se vexé , venant de toi il rigolerais mais venant de sa meilleur ami , tu comprendre Ron et mon meilleur ... , Hermione tourna sur le même constatant que le blond qui l'accompagner n'était pas la .

- Bon tu vient ? Rala Drago .

- On va ou maintenant ? J'ai un peut froid , et si on retourner au trois Ballet ?

- D'accord , vient . Il rentra a nouveau dans le bar sorcier . A une table au fond , Hermione remarqua un jeune homme accompagner de deux jeunes femmes ," on dirais blaise " pensa t'elle .

- Drago , chuchotta t'elle . Regarde la bas on dirais blaise ,pensy et Cathy . Elle designa la table .

- Oh me dit pas qu'ils ont oser faire se que je pense ? ! Je vais le tuer murmura t'il . Vient on rentre au chateau , je vais t'expliquer ma vangance .

- D'accord ! Sur cette parole il partir en direction du manoir Malefoy .

1 quart d'heure plus tard , Hermione suivit de Drago entra dans sa chambre, hermione s'installa dans le fauteille,Drago sur ses pas .

- Alors , commenca Drago ,refaisont les couples de notre groupes .

- Et bien , Pensy et Ron sa ne devrais pas tarder , Harry et Ginny, Cathy et Blaise , Théodore avec Luna , et ... toi tu es seul , et moi aussi . Continua t'elle tristement .

- Tu ne trouve pas que Pensy a eu un comportement bizarre tous a l'heure ? essayant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose .

- Bien , non elle a était acheter son ballet avec Blaise et Cathy .

- Hermione , elle ne sais pas voller et elle a un ballet tous neuf de trois semaines . Elle plia ses sourcil , comme si elle comprener enfin se qu'il voulais lui faire dire . Elle ecarquilla les yeux .

- oh . tu ne va pas imaginer qu'elle ... ?

- SI , ILS essayent tous de nous mettre en couple .Hermione fit mine de reflechir un instant et puis lui annonca .

- Et bien , ont va marcher dans leur petit jeu , On va jouer .

- Bien sur ! C'était aussi mon idée . Que va t'on faire aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas , mais on va reussir !


End file.
